


Excuses and Distractions

by MayorHaggar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Deepthroating, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Older Woman/Younger Man, Revenge, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:13:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22336837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayorHaggar/pseuds/MayorHaggar
Summary: When even her own son ignores her after the post-war fall from grace, Narcissa uses his oldest enemy to get under his skin.
Relationships: Narcissa Black Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 5
Kudos: 312





	Excuses and Distractions

Narcissa Malfoy was dreadfully bored, and even more frustrated.

These Ministry parties had always been dull, but they were far worse now after the war. She and Draco had avoided Azkaban thanks largely to the testimony of Harry Potter, but Lucius had not been so lucky. There was really no way to protect him from judgment after the things he’d done, not that Harry had wanted to help him anyway. He was no great loss as far as she was concerned.

Her family’s standing after the war was considerably more troubling. The families of the Death Eaters were viewed with suspicion by most, and some were more vocal about it than others. Tonight hadn’t been the worst; people had generally left her alone, which she supposed was an improvement over the sarcastic scorn she received at the last few social gatherings she’d attended. But at least she hadn’t been completely alone back then.

Previously she’d had Draco standing by her side and holding his head up high no matter what insults were hurled their way. Being without Lucius was no problem, and even being treated like a pariah was tolerable as long as she had her precious son with her, healthy and free.

Draco was still healthy and free, thankfully, but he had taken to ignoring her general existence just like everyone else. Astoria Greengrass was to thank to that, or more accurately her parents were. The Greengrasses weren’t completely clean, but they had maintained a neutral stance throughout both wars and thus hadn’t suffered too greatly after the Dark Lord’s fall. Once their youngest daughter began dating Draco, her parents had encouraged him to distance himself from his ‘past’, which meant he now rarely even looked in her direction at events such as this. The cold shoulder from her son wounded her far more than her husband’s incarceration, the loss of most of their money and the rejections by her former friends and associates combined.

“You look like you could use a drink.”

“Yes please,” she said. She happily accepted the flute that Harry held out to her and downed it in one swallow.

“Bloody hell. I guess you needed it more than I thought.”

“It was either that or make a spectacle of myself just to get anyone, even my own son, to acknowledge my existence,” she said flatly. “Drowning my sorrows in alcohol seemed to be the preferable option.”

“I don’t ignore your existence,” he objected.

“I know,” she said. She and Harry Potter made a strange pair that had next to nothing in common, but he always at least said hello when their paths crossed, and that made him the closest thing to a friend she had these days. “Thanks for that.” She tipped the empty flute in his direction and smiled at him.

“Any time,” he said. “At least talking to you gives me an excuse to avoid all the people trying to get me to endorse their business or sign me to a book deal or whatever.”

“I’m happy to be your excuse,” she said, laughing softly.

“And I’m happy to be your distraction,” he replied, grinning at her. A couple of people gave them strange looks as they walked by, but Narcissa ignored them. Let them whisper to each other about why their savior would ever stoop to socialize with the likes of her. Every one of them could bugger off.

Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed that her son’s eyes were on her for the first time all night. She cocked an eyebrow at him in surprise, and he motioned between her and Harry and then held his arms out as if to ask her what the hell she was thinking. Despite Harry being instrumental in him avoiding a spot in a cell in Azkaban right next to his father, Draco still held considerable animosity for his former schoolboy rival. He didn’t publicly antagonize him any more, as he was now mature enough to realize that pitting himself against ‘the savior’ would be disastrous for his public image. But the years of bad feelings persisted, enough so that he’d deigned to look at her for longer than two seconds because she was carrying on a pleasant conversation with his old enemy. Seeing what merely talking to Harry had done put a very bold and wicked idea in her head.

“Hey Harry,” she said quietly. Her voice changed when she made her decision, and he watched her warily as she stepped closer to him and smiled. This was a different smile, a playful smile, one she hadn’t used since her days of schoolgirl romances prior to her betrothal to Lucius.

“Uh, yeah?” She’d never seen him look so confused.

“How would you like to do something that would drive Draco absolutely _insane_?” she whispered, leaning in so her mouth was right next to his ear.

“I’m in,” he said right away. “He shouldn’t be ignoring you, and I’d always be willing to fuck with him just on general principle.” She chuckled, amused to see that the petty nature of the rivalry wasn’t limited solely to her son. “What did you have in mind?”

He gasped when her hand shot out to rub his crotch through his formal dress robes, and his half-full drink flute slipped from his fingers. The sound of shattering glass put the eyes of the entire room on them, but only one pair mattered to Narcissa. She’d removed her hand from Harry’s groin before anybody else could notice, but if Draco had still been watching them closely then there was no way he would’ve missed it.

Sure enough, he looked absolutely murderous when she glanced back up at him. His bulging eyes and the reddening of his pale skin reminded her of Lucius when he got truly angry. Ordinarily she would’ve rushed to soothe her son if she saw him in such a state, but with how he’d treated her recently she wanted to rub her nose in this. If he thought he was angry now, what she was planning to do next might very well give him a heart attack.

“Follow me if you want to not only drive Draco nuts, but give me something I’ve needed for _years,_ ” she whispered into his ear. She turned away from him then and walked away slowly. She grinned when she heard his footsteps trail after her, knowing that Draco was surely glaring helplessly at their backs as they left the Ministry party.

Her party was just getting started, however.

\--

“Fuck,” Harry whispered as Narcissa’s bra hit the floor. It had been the last article of clothing either of them had left. She’d started kissing him as soon as she side-alonged him into her sitting room, and he’d returned her kiss with a passion to match. They’d snogged like horny teenagers, reminding Narcissa of the playful girl she’d used to be before she met Lucius.

Their clothes were scattered along the path from the sitting room all the way up the stairs and into this room, which happened to be Draco’s room. He hadn’t slept there more than once or twice in the months since he’d started dating Astoria, but some of his possessions remained and it was still left just as he’d decorated it. If he wasn’t going to use the room or the bed, she might as well put it to use.

“You look what you see?” she said. She shook her shoulders to make her breasts bounce. She had always been proud of her breasts, big and round and firm. “How do I compare to the lineup of pretty young witches you’ve shagged?”

“There have only been two,” he said. That surprised her. She knew he’d been in a relationship with Arthur Weasley’s daughter, but she’d been certain he’d enjoyed his status as a single young hero and shagged a steady string of gorgeous women in the six months since their breakup had made the front page of the Prophet. “And yours are the biggest, by far. And the best.”

“Very good answer, Harry,” she purred. “You just earned yourself a treat. Why don’t you get down on the bed?”

He did so in a hurry and his rock hard cock pointed straight up as he got down on his back. He’d grown hard while they snogged, and she’d been delighted at what she’d found waiting for her when she pulled his trousers off. She wondered how Weasley and this mystery second girl had fared with a cock this big. It was the biggest she’d ever seen, that was certain. Instantly she’d wanted to test herself, to see if she still had what it took to drive a man wild after all these years of mediocre and unfulfilling sex.

She crawled onto the bed, got down on her belly between Harry’s spread legs and reached out to play with this wonderful cock he’d presented her. He groaned the moment her hand wrapped around his shaft, but she didn’t let that deter her. She brought his cock close to her mouth and greeted it with her tongue. Long, slow licks from base to tip showed her appreciation for the wonderful treat this young stud had brought into her life and into her (well, Draco’s) bed. She couldn’t remember the last time she’d licked a cock, and it had been longer still since she’d done it so readily and with so much care. This cock was a rare treasure, and she had every intention of showing it the love and attention it deserved.

“Shit,” he groaned from above her. “That feels so good, Narcissa. So good!” He thought _this_ was good? He hadn’t seen anything yet.

Having this young lover in bed with her and hearing him groan his approval had Narcissa feeling sexier than she’d felt in decades, if ever. It made her want to be naughty and dirty just for him. In that vein, she brought her head lower and began to lick at his bollocks. It was something she’d never even considered doing before, and up until now she probably would have considered it beneath her. But the shocked gasp from Harry let her know she’d made the right decision in casting her inhibitions aside. She took it a step further and took first one testicle and then the other into her mouth, giving them both a healthy, vigorous sucking between her lips. Harry’s hands began to play with her long hair while she worked. Normally she hated it when a lover played with her hair while she sucked them, but for whatever reason she didn’t mind it now.

After getting her fill of his testicles, she went back up and darted her tongue across the head of his cock. “Do you want me to suck your cock?” she asked him.

“What kind of question is that?!” he said incredulously. “Of course I do!”

“Ask me,” she said, staring up at him and stroking his cock slowly.

“Please,” he said, hissing as her tongue made another pass across his tip. “For the love of God, Merlin and whoever else, please suck my cock, Narcissa!” Those were the magic words she’d been waiting to hear. She parted her lips and took his cock into her mouth, making him groan even louder than before.

It had been quite some time since she’d sucked a cock, but much like riding a broomstick, she found that she picked it back up quickly once she got started. Her lips slid up and down his cock easily enough despite him being longer and thicker than anything she’d had the privilege of sucking in the past. She didn’t merely bob her head on him though. She’d always preferred to show her partners a more skillful blowjob than that, one where she could show off her skills and demonstrate the variety of techniques she had at her disposal. And Harry got treated to the full arsenal, everything from circling her tongue across his sensitive head while he was in her mouth to twisting her head from side to side to pumping his base in her hand while sucking on his top half, working her mouth and hand together in perfect harmony. Whatever she was capable of, Harry got.

Harry’s favorite seemed to be the deepthroat though, so she began to focus on that. He stared down at her wide-eyed as she took his cock into her throat and held it there, as if he’d never experienced such a thing in his life. And he may very well haven’t if she was only his third lover. Not every girl could pull this off, especially with a cock this big. But Narcissa was up to the challenge.

Harry’s moans had become more desperate once she introduced deepthroating into the rotation, and Narcissa knew those sounds well. He was getting close to finishing, and it was up to her to decide what to do about it. Normally she would have pulled back, assuming she actually wanted to have sex (and she absolutely did.) But she remembered what young men’s libidos were like, and she had complete confidence that a young stud like Harry would be hard again for her in no time. So she didn’t pull back; no, she did just the opposite. She redoubled her efforts, taking him deep into her throat one more time and looking up at him with blue eyes full of sin and lust. His own green eyes met hers, and he let out a deep, masculine groan as she pushed him past the point of no return.

Even back when she’d genuinely enjoyed giving her lover a blowjob, she’d never been keen on the taste of semen and had swallowed it only on rare occasions as a treat for her man. But right now she found herself eager to gulp Harry’s cum down her throat as fast as he could give it to her. She couldn’t honestly say if she enjoyed the taste even now; the taste didn’t really register, to be honest. Her focus was solely on proving herself to him and showing him what she could do. Maybe she was just so happy to finally have someone paying attention to her again, and she wanted to make sure he wouldn’t ever be able to stop paying attention to her.

Her bid to impress him worked, because he looked absolutely dazed when she finally pulled her mouth of his cock and opened it wide, showing him she’d swallowed all of the semen he’d spurted into her mouth. There had been a lot of it too, but she’d managed to slurp the entire thick load down.

“Bloody hell,” he groaned. “I don’t think I’ve ever cum that hard in my life.”

“I’m happy to hear that,” she said, wiping her lips with the back of her hand. “Though I do hope that doesn’t mean you’re done for the night. It’s been a rather long time since I’ve been properly fucked by a real man.”

“With a witch as sexy as you naked in bed with me, asking for more?” He chuckled and shook his head. “Give me a few minutes and I’ll be ready to go.”

She smiled happily at that and cuddled into his side, dancing her fingertips across his deceptively muscular chest and kissing and nibbling at his neck while she waited. True to his word, it didn’t take long at all for him to be hard once more. She smiled and clapped her hands in delight like she was greeting an old friend.

“Time to play,” she said. She moved to swing her hips over him so she could mount his cock and take him for a ride, but Harry surprised her by suddenly springing into action. He flipped her over onto her front, sat on his bent knees between her spread legs and smacked his cock against her round arse. The dick slapped down across both fleshy cheeks several times, and then he guided it to her entrance.

“Here it comes, Cissy,” he said. “Hope you’re ready to get fucked.” He didn’t sound like the overwhelmed young man he had when she was sucking his cock. Now he sounded self-assured and in control. He sounded like a man capable of anything, whether it be killing the Dark Lord or giving her the best fuck of her life.

“Do it,” she said, pleading like a Knockturn Alley whore rather than the daughter of the House of Black and the former Lady Malfoy by marriage that she was. That didn’t bother her in the slightest. “Fuck me, Harry!” She would gladly debase herself as long as it meant he gave her what she needed.

They both groaned as he pushed forward and penetrated her. It was the first cock Narcissa had taken in well over a year, and only now did she fully realize how much she’d missed it. It didn’t hurt that Harry had a big cock, the biggest she’d ever felt, and he knew how to use it. He either had gotten plenty of practice with his first two partners or he just instinctually knew how to fuck, because he pounded into her with deep, swift thrusts that scratched her itch wonderfully. She’d thought she would never have a cock that felt like such a snug fit inside of her, not after giving birth, but he was so thick that it reminded her of how full she’d felt when she lost her virginity. The major difference was that there was no pain whatsoever this time. Harry brought her pure pleasure as he rocked his hips into her prone body.

“Fuck!” she screamed. She squeezed the pillow and pushed her hips up while he stretched her wide around his cock. She remained prone and face down on the bed, her forehead, forearms and breasts resting on top of the covers while she elevated her hips and her arse. Her legs bent at the knees and her feet rose into the air, framing his hips and arse while he rutted into her. It was a comfortable position for her, one that required little work and left it up to him to get it done. He proved wonderfully capable of that task.

“So tight,” he grunted. “How are you so damn tight?!” She didn’t know how to answer that. Part of it was probably the angle with which he was penetrating her, but the bulk of the credit belonged to him and his cock. Anything would feel tight with that monster sliding in and out of it!

“Keep going!” she moaned, choosing to ignore his question in favor of encouraging him not to change a thing. This felt perfect. His hips slapped against her ass hard enough to jostle her body on the bed and make it shake underneath her. Had she ever been fucked this hard? She honestly couldn’t say, but even if a previous lover had shagged her with this much intensity, they definitely hadn’t done so with a cock this formidable. It was hitting that special spot inside of her, the one that never failed to bring her to the kind of screaming, full-body orgasms that women dreamed of. Never had a lover found that spot so quickly or hit it so consistently, but once Harry heard her reaction he gave her what she needed and slid his cock across that erogenous area again and again with every thrust of his hips.

“ _MERLIN_!” she screamed. “ _Merlin, I’m cumming! You’re making me cum_!” If she’d had any neighbors, they would’ve heard her shouting in joy now. Part of her regretted not finding another room in the Ministry to do this in. The ensuing public scandal wouldn’t have been good for either of them, but it might have been worth it just to let all of the movers and shakers of wizarding society, those who used to kiss her arse but now turned their noses up at her, hear her scream at the top of her lungs while their hero and savior shagged her to the greatest, loudest orgasm of her life.

Her body shook with an ecstatic joy stronger than anything she’d felt in her life, but the pounding from Harry’s cock didn’t stop just because she’d hit her peak. Seeing, hearing and feeling her come apart around him might have gotten to him though, because she was still trying to regain some semblance of coherence when he grunted out a warning.

“I’m close,” he said. His voice sounded strained, like he probably only had a minute or so at the most left before he followed in her footsteps. She assumed he was leaving it up to her where he finished. Anything was on the table as far as she was concerned. The thought of welcoming his seed into her womb made her toes tingle, but so did having him pull out, roll her over and paint her face white. But when she considered where they were as well as the circumstances that had led them there, she hit upon another idea, a particularly devious one.

“Pull out,” she managed to say. He yanked his hips back and pulled his cock out of her, but she could see how close he was when she rolled over onto her back. He was wanking his cock rapidly, and his low, needy groans told her how little time she had left.

“Let me,” she said. She replaced his hand with her own and pumped him in her smooth palm. It only took a few repetitions of her hand sliding down his shaft before she finished the job that Harry had started. When his end came, she aimed his cock down so his cum splattered across the bed sheets. While having him cum in her or on her would have been fun, seeing his semen staining the sheets of her estranged son’s bed filled Narcissa with a sense of vengeful satisfaction. It was petty and unbecoming of her, but she didn’t care. His neglect of her hurt, and she enjoyed this little dose of revenge.

“Oh, sorry,” Harry said, looking down at the stain. “Let me clean that up.” He bent down to grab his wand, but she grabbed his arm and stopped him.

“Leave it,” she said. “I’ll clean it up later.” She actually had no intention of doing so. With any luck, Draco would get into some kind of argument with Astoria and need a place to sleep for a night, and would return to find his old bed stained with the cum of the man he’d hated since he was eleven years old. “Let’s go have a shower, and a little later we’ll see about a round three.”

“You won’t hear me complaining,” he said, shrugging. Harry picked her up and carried her out of the room, their clothing and the soiled sheets forgotten as they went off to share a long, hot shower.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter: https://twitter.com/MayorHaggarFics


End file.
